Jaded
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: Being one of the Uchiha, whether a child or an adult, can never be easy. Having an abusive father was one of the difficulties and one of Sasuke Uchiha's many downfalls. Just where is Itachi? Uchihacest, shota, child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Yet another new fic from me. I can't believe that I'm starting another one when I have like 3 others that I'm nowhere near close to finishing. Though, this idea would absolutely _not _leave me alone under any circumstance! Thus, this fic was born. I have a lot of free time on my hands, especially since summer is almost here and school will be closed for me in about another 29 days. So regardless of the fact that I have 3 or so other fics that need to be completed, the updates on this fic should be quite frequent. _

_Oh, and by the way, the title of this fic is bound to change. To what? I have no clue. So if you have any suggestions, then hit me up! Also, this chapter is ridiculously short. I know. This is simply a prologue. The next chapters will be much longer, I assure you.  
_

_Well, before you start reading I suppose I should throw out a few warnings first._

_**Warning/s: **Uchihacest/shota, yaoi, child abuse_

_Have fun! ...and REVIEW. _

* * *

Chapter 1:

"_Damnit, _Sasuke!"

_'Crack!'_

"Why can't you be more like Itachi, _huh_?"

Another _'crack!'_

The little raven-haired boy tried to stand his ground against the angry, drunk man before him who he had always known to be as his father, but failed when a harsh blow came down on his back which forced him to the ground. He hit the floor with a sickening _'thud!'_ as his mind processed what this meant.

_Oh, no..._

In time and through experience, he eventually began to realize that his father had the greatest advantage when he was forced down. The continuous kicks to the stomach always knocked the very breath out of him and left him heaving for hours on end, and that was the worst out of anything that his father had ever did to him. It also gave him a sense of pride and just proved that he had power over Sasuke, all of which Sasuke knew, though he couldn't do a thing about it. No one else had a clue.

Sasuke could already practically feel the foot to his gut before it even made contact, so he began to prepare himself for the hit as he saw his father's foot begin to rear back, and then—

"_I'm home!" _The sound of his mother's voice in the distance startled both of them before they even knew what it was. He couldn't say that he wasn't glad at the moment to hear his mother's voice, because he _was, _though he truly didn't believe that he had a reason to. What would be the point? The beating would simply be postponed until another time, and after that one would eventually come another one, and then another... He hadn't anything to look up to in his life, so being glad wouldn't have any meaning.

"Get up!" his father shouted, though not too loud, lest his wife hear. He roughly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and jerked him up, forcing him towards the shouji door. When he saw that Sasuke was headed towards the direction of his room, he quickly went to the kitchen to where his wife, Mikoto, resided. He was still a bit buzzed from the previous alcohol that he had consumed, though he figured that she'd look past that.

**Back with Sasuke**

Tears threatened to spill from the child's obsidian eyes as he ran the best he could to his room, wounds aching with each step he took. At times like these, he wished Itachi was home and not on some stupid ANBU mission. He was the only one who didn't act completely indifferent towards him, and treated him like he actually mattered. Although his brother hadn't a clue about the beatings, he still sensed something wrong. If Itachi couldn't exactly pin-point the problem, then his father certainly did a well job at concealing his motives.

Once he approached his room, he slammed the door, not caring if his mother had heard or not. His body was aching in several places as he laid himself down on his small twin-sized bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. His back throbbed with each beat of his erratic heart, pulsing the blood through his veins making his wounds ache more.

He promised himself over and over that he wouldn't cry, wouldn't give his father what he wanted. His father _wanted _him to cry angry, helpless tears after each beating. He _wanted _him to feel worthless and inferior to everything and everyone, and he _wanted _him to think he wouldn't get anywhere in life, that he would never be as good as his older brother.

But the main reason he told himself not to cry was because it only served to make himself look more pathetic in the end.

Though, as he laid there thinking about the events that allowed him to feel this type of misery, he let the first salty drop fall from a tightly closed eye.

After that one came, they _all _came.

He clenched his fists into the now tear-stained bed sheets as he allowed himself to cry, surprising even himself with the ferocity of his own sobs. He didn't stop until all of his pent up emotions over time were rode out of him by the tears.

Because tonight, he had finally broke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, let's just say that I had an epiphany. That's why you guys got an update today. For once in my life, I actually _planned something out. _Can I get a hell yeah? Normally, I don't plan anything out—I just go with the flow and hope for the best, ya know? But I finally realized that I won't get anywhere if I do that. That's definitely what my other stories that I failed to plan out told me, and they were left abandoned. Well, you don't have to worry about _this _fic being abandoned, I'll tell you that much. Too much work._

_Well, I'll shut up now and let you get to the chapter. I'll have the third one up hopefully soon~_

* * *

Chapter 2:

He hadn't any clue when he had fallen asleep the dreadful night before, but he woke up in the same exact position he last remembered from last night. That meant that his mother had never even came in his room last night to check on him. It was no doubt his father's doing.

He didn't get up from his position immediately though, knowing full well of the pain he'd be in if he did so from experience. So he slowly turned over, grimacing from the pain that shot throughout his back so suddenly. He already knew without looking at the many bruises that blossomed about his tiny back, and that he'd have to cover up the others that littered his upper arms in a purplish haze. His father had went overboard this time.

Once his feet touched the wooden floor beneath him, he automatically made his way to the closet on the opposite end of the room, seeking something to conceal his wounds effectively. Unfortunately nothing would be able to help with the obvious limp on his right side; he'd supposed he'd have to blame that one on rough training. She always believed him, never questioning him further. Though, if she saw the extent of his bruises, she would surely question _that._ Sometimes, he wondered... His father had her wrapped around his finger.

He glanced outside, trying to free his mind of the painful thoughts as he noticed the sun shining brightly about the Uchiha complex. It was undoubtedly hot outside, and the clothes he had chosen for himself were simply too much for late spring. It was practically summer already, and he knew that he'd receive several raised eyebrows at his choice of attire. No matter, they were all so gullible.

Extinguishing those thoughts from his mind, he slipped on a long-sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha family crest sewn onto his left shoulder and a rather long pair of khaki shorts, being careful not to show the previous fading bruises splayed about his legs. They were healing, but that didn't mean that people wouldn't wonder. He didn't need to run out of any excuses to tell. Saying that he simply got injured during training was starting to get a little old, anyway. He'd used that excuse for about a year now, and if he'd told anybody else then that'd put down his reputation and skills. He wasn't _that _clumsy; he was an _Uchiha._

But then again, his father was too, and he was undoubtedly a _bastard. _Oh, well.

Once he was dressed, he began the dreadful trek to the kitchen for breakfast. If he was lucky, maybe he'd miss his father completely. It was about time for him to head out to work, anyway.

It was ironic, Sasuke thought. His father worked for Konoha's police force. The _police. _His father was a right bastard, indeed.

Before he even entered the kitchen, he heard the clang of dishes and silverware being washed up, along with running water. He stepped past the threshold and into the room, and his heart nearly stopped as he saw his father sitting at the table, sipping a cup of liquid he could only guess was coffee.

He hadn't a clue why he still reacted this way at the very sight of his father—he should be used to it. He supposed he'd be forever traumatized just by the simple site of him.

"Oh, Good morning, Sasuke!" His mother turned around from her work of washing a few dishes as she heard footsteps entering the kitchen, already knowing it to be Sasuke. She was always chipper, even early in the morning.

"Good morning, Mother..._Father._" He honestly hadn't meant to put strain at the mention of his father's name; that's just the way it automatically came out.

His father simply grunted in reply as he took another sip of his coffee. It was cold.

"Aren't you feeling well, dear?"

Where had _that _question come from? It certainly caught him off guard as he noted his mother's concerned gaze as he sat down at the table, his breakfast already waiting for him.

Oh, right. His clothes.

"I've been having the chills lately," he lied. What else was there to say? "But I'm alright," he added as an afterthought. He didn't feel like dealing with an interrogation at the moment.

"That's horrible, seeing that its about eighty degrees out today. Are you sure you're alright, Sasuke? That's not normal..."

Sasuke tried to hide the small smile that came about. Atleast someone cared, even a little.

"Well, I don't feel sick or anything, just cold every once in awhile. Since its the weekend, I figured I'd just wear this to help me out." As he was about to pick up his fork, he noticed the knowing smirk his father was giving him, obviously enjoying his struggle.

"Well, if you're sure, then..." She trailed off, not knowing whether or not to buy the short explanation her son gave her. Though if he said he was alright, what else could she do?

She turned back around, deciding to leave Sasuke to his breakfast while she finished the rest of the dishes from earlier. Though she couldn't help but to think that he was acting a little odd lately, hmm. Maybe it was just her imagination. Just maybe.

"Mother, I'm finished."

She turned around once more to find Sasuke getting up from his seat at the table, leaving behind almost a full plate of food. His father simply raised an eyebrow. What was Sasuke playing at?

"Whoa, where are you going, sweetie? You haven't even touched your food—"

"I'm going out to train. I'll be back in a bit—"

"Sasuke, I think you'd better lie down," Mikoto said worriedly, eyeing her son. "It's your day off, so you need to just relax."

"I only have 3 more days at the academy until summer break, so I'll have plenty of time off then." he politely informed, not wanting to worry her. Was she seeing through his lies finally?

"But, _Sasuke_, you—"

Without listening to what else she had to say, he quickly ran out of the house, just wanting to get _away, away _from their scrutinizing gazes. Especially his _father's_.He hadn't a clue how much longer he could of endured it in his presence. The air was thick and heavy in his mother's kitchen, like he was suffocating just being in the very presence of his father, and simply just couldn't bare it.

He knew of his lies, each and every one. And he knew that he was laughing inside, _laughing _at every move he made, every single word he uttered, daring him to say anything to his mother about the truth.

Because he knew he couldn't do it.

Everytime Sasuke had his mother alone, everytime he'd _thought _he'd have the nerve to talk to her about the beatings, he simply couldn't. He felt like a coward, and Uchihas were _not _cowards.

He had vaguely thought about telling Itachi about the incidents, but quickly shot that thought down when it occurred to him that Itachi would see him as a weakling for not being able to take care of himself, and that was _exactly _why his father beat him in the first place—because he wasn't like Itachi.

At age 7, he graduated from the Academy at the top of his class after only one year, mastered the Sharingan at age 8, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, and became an ANBU Captain at the age of 13. How could he compete with that? It was practically impossible on his part, even if he was an Uchiha!

His father absolutely could not _stand _that. He had already proved to Sasuke that he _wouldn't _stand that. He gets reminded about twice every week, when his mother and Itachi aren't around.

He continued to run from the house, surprisingly having a destination in mind. He was going to keep his word to his mother about training, so he headed towards the woods to practice throwing some shūriken. He wanted to avoid the others, so he completely bypassed the original training grounds.

He felt a trickle of sweat roll down his temple as he finally began to realize just how hot it was out here. Screw eighty degrees—it felt like one hundred!

He tried to ignore it the best he could as he finally approached a good clearing in the woods. He recognized this place—it was where his brother came all the time to train. Itachi would always take him here because he had asked to watch him practice his shūriken jutsu. Those were the good ole' days, when he didn't have to worry about his _father. _

It seemed as if everyday he was getting farther and farther away from his brother, and he desperately wanted to change that. He was getting farther away in skills, _and _from Itachi himself. It was like their bond was slowly cracking in the most crucial of places, and he _hated _it.

He was always away on missions. It wouldn't surprise him if in another 3 years or so he'd be nominated to become the next Hokage; _everyone _praised him. To say that he was jealous would be a bit of an understatement, to say the least. If only he were like Itachi, then he wouldn't have to suffer now. Maybe his father was right—he _did _deserve the beatings. He let everyone down, but more importantly, he let _himself _down. _Why _couldn't he be strong? Why couldn't he prove his father, and everyone else wrong? Why did it have to be this way?

So many questions, he realized, as he pulled out an arsenal of shūriken, grabbed the one closest to him, and threw it as hard as he could at the tree in front of him. He didn't aim; he just needed something to blow off a bit of steam.

Without thinking, he picked up the next one, and threw it with more ferocity than the first. Then, another—he grabbed it without looking, accidentally slicing open one of his fingers, though he continued on, blinded by an oncoming rage.

He continued that way until eventually he ran out of shūriken, and when he did, he hadn't a clue what to do. His body trembled and he was burning _up_, breathing madly as he could barely think.

He was never one for showing emotion, but when he walked up to one of the trees, teeth gritted, he eyed it down before giving it one of his hardest punches his tiny body could conjure up.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for him as he punched it once more, and again—his body growing terribly hot, drenching him in sweat. He was about to have a mental breakdown. Well, let's just say that he already _was. _

Half sobs left his throat as he felt himself becoming terribly light-headed, his racing heart starting to slow down by each second. He could barely feel the blood that trickled down his arm from his hand as his body slid down the trunk of the tree slowly, until eventually his body hit the ground with a force that shook him.

He felt himself starting to lose consciousness as he realized something.

Someone would find him here; someone would call the medics, and they'd check him. Someone would check his body, and see...

They'd see _everything. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I never intended for the third chapter to take this long! I'm so sorry, guys, but I'm back now! School has started again for me and I feel like dying~ I promise that the fourth chapter will be here sooner, and I also intend on making it longer, aswell. So no worries! I love you guys and I hope you can forgive me!_

_Now, enjoy and **REVIEW!**_

Darkness. And voices, almost hushed, were all around him, waking him from a sound sleep. He felt completely exhausted. He shouldn't be feeling this way after he had just slept, though he had yet to open his eyes. He didn't want to.

He felt hands poking and prodding at him, irritating his bruises and wounds. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He simply wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

He felt something slide over his form, something soft—sheets maybe? He was burning up, he didn't need any blankets. Slowly, he jerked them back off with his eyes still closed as he groaned in agitation. Light was hitting the back of his eyelids, forcing him to open his eyes slowly as white filled his vision.

He looked straight ahead and he saw nothing but white. The sheets were white, the walls were white—he looked down...even his new, loose attire was white. His mind was still clouded with sleep as he looked to his side, and there he saw his mother with a worried expression plastered about her face.

It was then when it all came flooding back to him; the beatings, the choice of clothes he picked to conceal the damage, the heat, his rough training session, and then...

Realization dawned on him and it was like a bucket of ice cold water was splashed onto his face as he suddenly jerked up out of bed as if he had a nightmare. He was gasping for breath as he searched frantically for the sheets to conceal himself, his bruises, _anything—_!

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soothing hands on his arms, gently prying his hands from the sheets that he gripped so tightly to his shaking body, trying to calm him down. He looked over with wide eyes at his mother, then caught sight of his father behind her.

And he didn't have a care in the world.

Sasuke tried his best to hide the angry expression on his face as a nurse walked through the door.

"So you're awake, Sasuke!" It wasn't really a question, and her voice sounded way too cheery than it should have been as she came by his bed side.

"You've just experienced a heat stroke, honey," she informed Sasuke as he was most likely wondering what he was doing cooped up in a hospital bed.

"Though if you don't mind my asking, what compelled you to wear a black long-sleeved shirt in eighty-degree weather?"

Sasuke bowed his head before shooting a quick glance at his father, appearing almost ashamed.

The nurse took notice of this, and replied. "No matter, sweetie. You're fine now, so just drink plenty of water. Though I would like to have a word with your parents, if I may?" She glanced at the two as Mikoto nodded and left her chair.

"You too, dear," Mikoto chided to her husband as she noticed him still glued to his chair. He appeared worried. Most likely about Sasuke, Mikoto reasoned as she watched Fugaku take a stand.

They followed the nurse out into the hall as she gently closed the door.

"Well," the nurse began, in all seriousness. "As I was changing him earlier, it was practically impossible to not notice all of the bruises. They were littered about his back and stomach, some even on his legs and judging by the looks of things, some have been there for awhile, while others are still fresh. Do any of you know of this?" she informed, getting straight to the point while she took in their expressions.

"Its most likely his training," Mikoto reasoned, not extremely worried about the subject. Though Fugaku was a different story. "He's been going out every day to train, even though the academy is on break. I've begged him to stop, though he refuses! He—"

The nurse stopped her. "Just watch him," she said. "Keep an eye on him and don't let him out in that heat, especially in that clothing. If he must train than let it be later on in the day and give him a time limit." she informed, though she truly doubted that the cause of the many bruises were because of his training. She had a lingering suspicion as she looked over at the woman's husband, who hadn't uttered a single word on the matter. She supposed she should simply let it go for now.

"His sensei at the academy—Iruka—was the one who brought him here. You should thank him when you get the time," she concluded, opening the door to Sasuke's room once more.

"Yes, thank you, we will," Fugaku's clipped reply was, simply wanting this conversation to end.

"You can see your son again now," she said as she watched the two walk into the room once more.

"Well, Sasuke, you should be able to return home soon enough. Your parents can head down to sign you out once you're ready. Just don't train too hard out there, especially in this hot weather we've been having lately. Wear appropriate clothing so this won't happen again and keep your training to a minimum, alright?" she smiled, seeing a look of relief flash over him. Good, nothing said about the bruises. A little strange, though, but he wasn't complaining.

"Thank you so much," Mikoto smiled at the nurse as she nodded and quietly left the room to let the family have some privacy.

Once she had left, Mikoto asked, "Sasuke, sweetie, what were you _thinking?_ You had better thank Iruka-sensei for finding you out there!"

_So it was Sensei who brought me here...?_

Sasuke simply nodded. He just wanted to get _home. _Itachi would be back anytime now, and he didn't want his older brother to see him in such a weak state, especially now.

Mikoto sighed as she saw that Sasuke had nothing else to say on the matter. "Well, Sasuke, do you want to stay in bed awhile longer or do you want to leave now?" his mother asked. It was near dinner time, and she wanted to get home in time to begin preparing.

"We can leave," Sasuke politely informed, raising himself from the bed and pushing aside the sheets as his bare feet hit the floor. He needed to find his shoes and the rest of his clothes so he could get out of that horrible hospital garb.

"I'll stand out in the hall as your father helps you get changed."

...What?

..._What?!_

He started to panic, his heart rate increasing rapidly. Before he had any time to protest, his mother had gently closed the door to their room and was currently residing in the hall.

His hands shook at his sides as he tried his best to ignore his father who was behind him, still sitting in his chair. He didn't dare look back as he walked over to the small closet to retrieve his clothes, and with each step he took he appeared pained. The room was filled with an awkward silence and his heart was beating out of his chest as he grabbed his clothes, catching a glimpse of his father in his peripheral vision. He wore a smirk on his face.

Just what did he have to smirk about?! This was all his fault anyway! Sasuke suddenly felt a bit of anger flash throughout him as he began to pull the gown over his head in one swift movement. He was too frustrated to notice the squeak of his father's chair as he was raising himself from his seat and the foot steps which were walking towards him, slowly but surely.

He approached him from behind as Sasuke's heart stopped. He was standing clad in his boxers as he felt his whole arm wrap around his waist, but not too tightly. What was he _doing_? His heart was thrumming in his chest so fast he thought he was going to have a panic attack. His breathing became shallow as he felt his father's arm slide lower down, on passed his hips and into more delicate areas. His whole body tensed and he knew that he could feel it.

One finger at a time dipped under the waste-band of his small boxers and he trembled. Hot breath was instantly at his neck as he felt a warm wetness at his earlobe, then a whisper, "Hurry up and get changed... We're all waiting."

He could practically _hear _the smirk on his face, though he didn't dare look back. He hadn't a clue what that would trigger. His father was unpredictable, if now was of any consolation.

Then he felt scalding hot fingers trail just a tad bit lower for only a mere second before finally retracting themselves as his father finally completely left his body and took a few steps back, admiring his handiwork. Sasuke was left a seething, frightened mess and he _loved _it.

He saw each tremble that wracked his body as Sasuke simply stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Why would his father _do _that?! But then again, why would his father—no, why would _any _father beat their own son? That would forever remain a mystery to him as he silently wondered what his father was playing at? Was he finished with whatever the heck he was trying to do at the moment?

Trying to push thoughts of that incident out of his mind, he grabbed his clothes out of the closet as quickly ask he could. He threw the shirt his mother had brought him over his head in one fluid movement as he noticed the absence of sleeves. The bruises on his upper arms were more visible now, and he still wondered why nothing had been said about them.

He then stepped into the white khaki shorts his mother had also brought him to escape the heat, and pulled them up as fast as possible whilst buttoning them. There, he was done and he could _get out of there. _

Without a single glance at his father who still resided behind him, he opened the door as calmly as possible. He didn't want to evoke fear from his mother who most likely was outside the door regardless of the fact that his insides were still screaming for being violated.

Sure enough, she was there, along with a few nurses passing by as she noted his presence and walked over to him cheerfully. Fugaku came out of the room shortly after, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired. Infact, he appeared bored out of his mind.

"Are you two ready to head home? We've had a long and difficult day today,"

_That's an understatement, _Sasuke mentally told himself as he nodded to his mother, staying closest to her side as possible.

"Well, come on, then. I want to be there incase there's a possibility that Itachi came home early," his father ground out, trying his best to sound cheerful but failing miserably as he walked on ahead of them.

Sasuke cringed at the blatant dislike his father showed of him, and his mother noticed. Though without a word, she followed behind, motioning Sasuke to do the same as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and continued walking.

She would have to have a talk with Fugaku later about this.

The walk home had been uneventful, if nothing else. They walked almost completely in silence, save for the occasional small talk that their mother desperately tried to start. The lack of conversation had been beginning to drive her mad, though once they had gotten home things had returned mostly to normal—well as normal as things could be with an abusive father.

Though, the absence of Itachi had never been unnoticed by any of them, especially Fugaku. Whenever he was home on break from a mission was when his father was happiest; always cheerful and carrying on with his brother and mother, though he avoided _him_ like the plague. His mother had tried her best to explain it to him, saying it was because Itachi had been the first born, therefore he had to take on roles and responsibilities of the clan. He tried his best to understand it, he truly did, though in the end he always came out sad, frustrated, and _jealous. _

He knew he shouldn't of been jealous of Itachi, though at times he simply couldn't help it. The constant praise Itachi received only confused him and made him wish that it was _him _who was the prodigy instead of the helpless child he always turned out to be.

Itachi _knew _that he was jealous, and always had been. Itachi gave him as much love and care as possible, but the times when Sasuke needed him the most he wasn't even there—always off on some ridiculous mission. He was beginning to hate the shinobi life, always keeping his brother away from him. He _missed _him, didn't he realize that?

He sighed as he walked to his room, gently shutting the door behind him with a clatter. He hadn't a clue what he was to do now since his mother forbade him from training for awhile.

Being cautious of his many wounds, he carefully crawled atop his bed and lied down, gazing up at the ceiling. It was only a few moments later when a soft knock at his door was heard, and he could only guess it was his mother.

Before he could give her a vocal response to come in, she had already opened up his door and stepped inside, gently shutting it behind her. Sasuke was confused. She would normally only peak in and tell him what she wanted to say briefly before leaving once more unless it was important. Though this time she stepped all the way in, had closed the door behind her, and was on her way towards him on the bed.

"Are you feeling alright, now?" she kindly asked, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, eyeing him curiously.

"Yes, just a little sore," he answered truthfully. Though mentally, he was traumatized, traumatized over the act his father had performed on him at the hospital. He shivered.

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked, not completely believing his story after what had transpired that morning. After she had asked the same question he had said yes, and only moments after that he had passed out due to a heat stroke.

"I'm sure, don't worry," he had said as she brought her hand up to his head, not finding anything wrong at the moment.

She took her hand away and stared off, looking to be in deep thought for a second. Sasuke was beginning to grow worried.

"The doctor...told me something earlier," she began, completely out of the blue. He tensed up, his mind silently screaming inside to ask _what! _Though he didn't want to appear _too _anxious.

She faltered a moment, looking towards the closed door. It was as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Honey, can you take off your shirt for a moment?"

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, _no! _This couldn't be happening! What was he to say? What was he to _do _that wouldn't seem suspicious!

And in that moment was when his door swung open.

Mikoto jumped back at the sight of her husband standing in the threshold with a neutral expression. He didn't seem angry, but then again he didn't appear happy, either.

"What is it, dear?" she asked calmly, but on the inside, she was a worried mess. Had he heard their conversation?

"I wanted to talk with Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, I know that this doesn't look long at ALL (well, the author's note does, anyway), but I wanted to atleast get a little bit posted because soon, my internet connection is going to be cut off. Just can't afford to pay the bill at the moment. So, yeah. This is atleast SOMETHING, right? I didn't want to leave you guys at a big cliff-hanger for about a month and a half, so I'm not THAT evil. _

_Sorry if this seems rather...rushed? Lately, I've noticed that I haven't been putting much detail into things. A reviewer has mentioned this to me aswell, and I definitely agree. I'll try to work on that more. I don't know why, but this fic definitely has a different writing style than most of my other fics. The words to this fic just flow out quickly, but others I think about every individual word I use and put a lot of description and imagery into things, and I also elaborate practically everything. I guess its because I actually planned this fic, unlike the others, so I already know what to write instead of staying on the same sentence for hours, simply thinking. But I don't want to have two completely different writing styles in the same fic. Hmmm, what to do, what to do... _

_Well, guys, thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter! I literally flip out even if I see just ONE review in my inbox, so seeing like five or six totally give me like a freakin' orgasm, I swear. So please, I'm begging you to review because I don't get many at all. If you truly like this fic and wish for me to update, then PLEASE review! Reviews honestly keep me motivated!_

_One more thing—any good experiences with that Orionid meteor shower? Writing this chapter, I was awake watching it (or trying to), and I have to say that it isn't anything special. I expected a lot more meteors than I've been seeing. It totally wasn't worth staying up past 4AM over... But having no moon was freakin' COOL. _

_Well, enjoy the (extremely short) chapter, guys! And sorry for the ridiculously long author's note! Ah, excuses..._

"_I wanted to talk with Sasuke."_

What?!

His father walking through his door was frightening enough, and _now _he wanted to _"talk" _with him? It was like having a mini heart attack!

He clutched pristine white sheets tightly, glancing over at his mother for a moment who appeared slightly out of sorts, aswell. Why was _she_ worried?

"Then go ahead," she spoke slowly, unsurely. Didn't he want her in the room? She had the right to know what he was telling her son!

"After dinner, meet me by the dock, Sasuke. I have something important to show you."

And that was that.

He left just as soon as he came, gently shutting the door behind him once more.

His mother was still staring at the door in disbelief. She hadn't a clue why she was so startled. It should have been a normal occurrence. _Why _was it so frightening lately when her husband even spoke a word to Sasuke? Things just didn't sit right anymore.

She snuck a glance at Sasuke beside her, who had the sheets firmly in his grip as he stared at his door with wide eyes. It was obvious that he was frightened as well. What did his father want to show him? And _why?_

"Will you go?" It was a simple question, yet he found himself unable to answer at the moment. All he could do was stare at her, wondering why she would ask. It wasn't really a choice. If his father asked him to, then he wouldn't dare disobey. He already knew the consequences...

"Not really a choice..." he mumbled, casting his gaze downward.

A concerned expression fell on her features.

"You two aren't...close. Atleast not as close as father and son should be. What's been wrong lately, Sasuke?"

He should've known his mother would've noticed, and she did. He honestly hadn't a clue what to say. He was just too stressed out.

"I've just been...busy. You know, with the academy. Iruka sensei really works us, you know, especially encouraging us to train." It wasn't _completely _a lie, atleast.

She sighed, knowing that it wasn't the full story. Well, when he felt like he was ready to tell her the truth, then she could only believe that he would. She would choose to trust her son, regardless of past experiences.

"Just don't push yourself _too _hard, sweetie, especially not like you did today. I worry about you, you know. I'm your mother," she smiled softly, ruffling the child's hair as he grinned for a moment, silently wondering how on earth his father could earn such a wonderful person as his mother. It just wasn't right.

"You can talk to me about anything, okay?" she said after she took her hand away, raising herself from the bottom of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke nodded, watching her walk towards his door.

"Well, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so be downstairs by then, alright? And don't forget about your father afterward..." she made sure to say. She didn't want Fugaku being mad at Sasuke. Things weren't looking good already as it was.

"Believe me, I know," he responded, sounding exasperated. He honestly didn't want to go through with this. His mother closed the door slowly, giving him a small wave before closing it completely.

For once in his life, he never wanted dinner time to approach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, still no internet, guys. I managed to post this chapter by stealing off of a neighbor's unsecured wifi that I managed to pick up on my laptop, thankfully.. The sixth chapter should be posted hopefully next week sometime. If I don't have internet by then, then I'll just post it at school (if I'm not out for Christmas break, that is)._

_And I know that things are moving along slowly, but I promise you that we'll have some plot developement next chapter for sure! Thanks for being patient, guys, and bring on the reviews!_

_For now, enjoy the chapter!_

Dinner had went by smoothly, which was a surprise to little Sasuke. He had expected a tense meeting with silence and an awkward air between them all, but instead simple small talk had been exchanged. It was almost...nice. Almost.

Though, admist all their chatterings, no one mentioned nor forgot the empty seat on the other side of the table; _Itachi's _seat. Nothing could fill the gaping hole that he left—not even to actually have his father's respect and love for once. His brother was irreplacable.

Things were going well for a change, and Sasuke vaguely wondered if this is what they called the calm before the storm. Something was out of sorts here; he knew it the moment his mother was humming happily while washing up the dishes, and when his father smirked—no, actually _smiled _into his raised coffee mug.

Had his mother talked to him...?

It was a weird thought, Sasuke surmised. There couldn't be any way his mother's words could have gotten to him, though he desperately wanted to believe that they _had_. A simple little chat before dinnertime wouldn't have changed anyone. People didn't change over night, or God help them, in a few _minutes. _It just wasn't possible.

Despite his father's attempts at him, he still wasn't going to let his guard down. That was one thing that Itachi had taught him, and he was going to stay true to that. Letting your guard down was the time for the enemy to strike, or something like that. Either way, what his brother said had to have _some _credence to it. So he trusted him.

Besides, Sasuke thought, Itachi would be back sooner or later. Hopefully sooner and not later, so they could talk about their father's actions. Itachi could see it too. He had told him. Though lately, Itachi hadn't said any more about the subject, almost as if he had forgotten it. Sasuke didn't exactly want to bring it up again to him—Itachi had enough to worry about as it was, and what did Sasuke have to worry about? Scribbling the answers to his academy homework down for the next day and his little _daddy._

That line of thinking didn't prove to be useful, Sasuke noticed as he felt his mood going downhill. His father was actually showing some type of interest for him now, for whatever reason that may be, and here he was, _moping. _Beggars couldn't be choosers, he had heard.

All this time, the only thing that he wanted from Fugaku was respect, to give him _some _sign that he actually _cared—_

"Sasuke, how are things going on at the academy?"

And there it was.

It meant the _world _to him.

The question that he had been waiting on for so long; it had been popped to him then and there, as if to rattle his musings further about the strangeness of it all.

Sasuke couldn't believe how long he had waited for his father to ask that question; how bad that it had affected him that he _hadn't _asked it before. He had suffered through all those times watching his brother and Fugaku exchange pleasant conversation, his father asking Itachi how the missions went and informing him that the ANBU had an interest in him. It had stung greatly to see that much affection radiating from his father...and that it wasn't for him. No. _Never _for him. But now...

No.

_No._

His father was a manipulative bastard—he couldn't let him win this round. It was obviously what he wanted; to lift him up only to see him crash back down with twice as much force as before. He learned from experience one too many times.

He wasn't going to allow himself to fall this time.

Only a few minutes after dinner, Fugaku had informed Sasuke to meet him at the docks after his daily chores had been finished. Fortunately for him, he never had any, but it wasn't as if _he _knew that. He never honestly paid any attention. So Sasuke had a good twenty minutes or so to himself before meeting up with his father.

"Why the docks?" Sasuke wondered aloud, sitting on the hard, cool wood at the back of his house.

The evening sky was beautiful. It was a creamy orange mixed in with the few clouds that were littered about the horizon, lazily moving along with each gentle gust of wind.

He remembered always sitting out here with Itachi, whenever he wasn't up to his neck in missions, ofcourse. _Those _had been the good 'ole days, in a sense. His father wasn't as hard on him as he was now, but he could still sense his unease towards him. Itachi knew of this—Sasuke had even called him out on their father's blatant show of dislike toward's him and mentioned how Fugaku had only cared about _him_. As a result, Itachi had went so far as to decline missions simply just to make it up to Sasuke.

Lately, Itachi couldn't afford to do that anymore. His entrance into ANBU forbade it, and Sasuke was absolutely devastated. Somehow, he knew his father had a hand in this, and only wished to separate them.

_"When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world. But with us its different, because you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if its only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me, that's what big brother's are for."_

That's what Itachi had told him. He said he would _always _be there for him. If that were so, then why wasn't he here at the most emotionally difficult moment in his life? His brother _wasn't _a liar. He desperately wanted to believe that Itachi was waiting for the perfect moment to strike like he had said. Sasuke _knew _he should know better since Itachi was too busy, but Itachi was _Itachi—_he _always _had surprises in him.

Deep down within himself, he still believed. His brother would have to get some time off eventually, and then they could talk. He couldn't remember the last time that he had actually gotten to sit down and actually _talk _with Itachi; to reminisce what it was like before Itachi had graduated from the academy, even though that was awhile ago.

At the thought of Itachi returning, he could feel himself growing happier. It was better than the mood he was in before, he realized. It seemed that things were starting to look up, and he desperately hoped so. He felt himself smile for the first time in a long time.

He would continue thinking later, because for now, it was time to meet his father.


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, sorry for the late update, guys. I had originally finished this chapter on the 23rd and planned on giving it to you on Christmas, but unfortunately my neighbors decided that they wanted to block us from their unsecured connection. They have it fixed now, so I can't steal their wifi, haha. _

_On another note, this chapter is significantly longer (and much fluffier) than all of the others. I have to say, this is my favorite one by far. I have a feeling that you guys are really going to enjoy this one, ; )._

_**Edit: **Finally got an internet connection that I don't have to steal! ...Its slow, though, but still better than nothing!_

He couldn't get to the dock fast enough.

Stumbling over everything in his haste, he silently cursed himself. For once in his life, he was excited, and he actually wanted to _see _his father. It seemed that since he wanted to for once, it was taking him forever just to get there!

He continued to run through the trees, having just recovered himself from a recent fall, and proceeded through the shrubbery. He had a gnawing feeling in his gut, though not about his father. It felt almost as if a set of eyes were watching him, but somehow the presence didn't strike him as dangerous.

That didn't mean that he wasn't curious.

It was then that a black shadow had dashed by his vision, cutting him off as he he halted. He whipped out one of his training shuriken as a weapon, not yet seeing the enemy's face. He knew his 'weapon' wouldn't do anyone any true harm—it was only a dull training shuriken he kept on him to keep his father pleased. He kept any fear he had at bay. His training taught him that a clouded mind would affect his line of thinking, so he kept a clear head.

Once he calmed himself, he looked up, up at the being who was standing before him, and gasped. His imagination must've been running wild, because it was as if his guardian angel was standing before him in all its glory. It _couldn't _be, simply couldn't. Things were going too well for him for yet _another _good thing to happen. Good things just didn't _happen _for a failure like him.

But apparently, they did.

His brother stood before him, still in his ANBU attire which was splattered in dried blood, looking battered and weary. Though despite all of that, a smile still tugged at his features as he noted the look of disbelief etched across his little brother's face. Was it really that hard to believe that he was there?

Admittedly, he _had _been gone for a few weeks. Still, Sasuke should be accustomed to him being gone for long periods of time by now.

"Sasuke? What are you doing out here? Its too late for training."

They had both stopped, eyeing eachother down in disbelief. Sasuke didn't want to answer his question; nothing was important now. He just wanted to be in Itachi's arms now that he was here and forced to wait without him for so long.

"F-Father wanted to meet me by the docks... I'm kind of late, so..." He tried his best to keep his tears from flooding his eyes, averting his gaze from Itachi's speculating one. He didn't want his strong older brother to see his weaknesses. Shinobi never cry—it was even one of the principles of shinobi conduct, and here he was, breaking it.

"Don't worry about that, Sasuke. I'm sure Father wouldn't mind postponing it. Even _he _doesn't know I'm back yet, so let's go surprise him, okay?" He walked over to his brother and wrapped a protective arm over his shoulders, all the while pretending as if he hadn't a clue of the tears that were spilling about his cheeks, or the tremors that wracked his tiny form, and they started walking.

Somewhere around the walk back home, Sasuke had ended up on Itachi's back, face buried in his neck with their father leading the way.

"That was quite a surprise, Itachi. The Hokage and the rest of us weren't expecting you back home until atleast another week." Fugaku had said, truly sounding impressed as he looked back at his sons.

"You know me; I'm always trying to get the job finished quickly. I don't much enjoy the missions, nor being away for too long. I do what's required of me, then go." Itachi stated, hoisting Sasuke further up his back to get a firm grip on him once more.

"And that's just what's expected of you for being a member of the ANBU, an Uchiha, and most of all, my son. You're bound to soar high if you keep this up, Itachi. And Sasuke," he turned around and stopped, halting Itachi aswell as Sasuke looked up, a surprised gleam in his eyes as he listened to his father acknowledge him, "Keep excelling like you have been in the academy and with your training, then you'll be at Itachi's side before you know it."

ISasuke's arms tightened around him as Itachi felt him smile warmly into his neck. It seemed that things have changed while he was gone. In the meantime, Itachi couldn't help but to smile aswell. If his brother was happy, then he was happy. To him, that was all that mattered.

The rest of the walk back home was spent in a comfortable silence.

Mikoto was fairly surprised aswell at Itachi's early homecoming. Under normal circumstances, she would give Itachi a mini-celebration after he returned home from rather lengthy missions if she knew when he was due back. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time. She was a little disappointed, but in the end she was just happy that her son was back in one healthy piece.

"We've just had dinner, sweetie, but I can cook you something really quick—"

"No, its alright, Mother. I've got it." Itachi laughed good-naturedly at his mother who was currently scrambling about in an attempt to fix him something nice.

"You just got back! You're tired and must be hungry after that long trip. As your mother, I'm telling you to relax for once, Itachi." She got out several pots and pans as she turned on the stove, shooing Itachi out of the room to get cleaned up as she worked. Itachi stood firmly in place.

"Mother, I—"

"_Don't. Argue._"

..._Shit._

Only his mother could make the great Itachi Uchiha cower in fear like that. He chose to quickly obey and exited the room as he heard his mother chuckle in the background.

He headed to his room to get cleaned up, only to find little Sasuke planted firmly on his bed. He looked up at him with wide eyes—a look that Itachi had found absolutely endearing.

"Is...something wrong? You normally don't come in my room unannounced," Itachi informed, shutting the door behind him gently. He gave his full attention to Sasuke.

"No," he shook his head shyly. Itachi raised his brow. He walked over to him and sat on the side of his bed beside Sasuke, not yet bothering to take off his bloodied ANBU uniform.

"I was just wondering if I could spend some time with you before they send you off again..." He looked at the floor shamefully, as if it was a sin to ask such a question of his busy brother.

"I get the whole week off, you know. I need time to recoop from that last mission." Itachi saw Sasuke's eyes light up, and his heart nearly melted at the sight. He laughed light-heartedly, ruffling Sasuke's hair. He didn't want to hug him—he was covered in filth. So, that would have to suffice for now.

"And since you're off from the academy for a couple of months..." he hinted slowly with a grin, watching Sasuke's expression change once more. Sasuke didn't think that he knew about his summer break yet. He may have been away for a few weeks, but Itachi always kept tabs on his little brother, which had surprised him greatly.

Before he knew it, Sasuke had thrown himself at him, wounding his arms tightly around his neck as he hugged him desperately.

"Sasuke, I'm filthy," he muttered in disbelief at his brother who clung to him like a lifeline. Though in the end, they still came out smiling.

"I don't mind..." he whispered into his neck as he closed his eyes, breathing in his brother's scent. He may have been covered in blood and dirt, but he still smelled like the sweet cologne that Sasuke always remembered.

Itachi merely chuckled, wrapping strong arms around his little brother which pushed him closer against him, closing his eyes aswell. He missed this so much. He never realized how much until he had Sasuke in his arms after every mission.

"Now, we _both _need a bath," he joked as he felt Sasuke loosening his hold on him. They merely gazed at eachother for a few moments before Sasuke shifted in his lap, sensing that Itachi most likely wanted up to get a fresh pair of clothes.

He slid off his lap gracefully with a grin, watching his brother's every move in admiration as he collected fresh clothes for a bath.

Itachi noticed and stopped, motioning his brother over which had Sasuke confused for a moment. Once he approached him, he felt the familiar poke to the forehead as he heard Itachi laugh at his grimace.

"Are you going to sit there and watch me all night? Go get some clothes," he motioned for the door as Sasuke simply stared. "Thanks to you throwing yourself at me, you need a bath, too." He chuckled at Sasuke's rather childish pout.

Opening the door, he let themselves out as Itachi headed towards the bathroom while Sasuke quickly raced towards his room to collect his clothes.

Hopefully, his mother wouldn't be _too _mad if he was just a little late for his 'special meal' she prepared.

Everyone seemed to be settling down, for the most part. Itachi's return seemed to be beneficial to everyone, especially Sasuke. The mood of the house seemed to lighten up considerably, and for that they were thankful. Ofcourse, Itachi was clueless of the matter, though no one minded. He was back for the most part, and that was all they needed.

The night was still young yet, still too early for anyone to be in bed. Though Sasuke was. No, he wasn't asleep—he was simply thinking. The day's events had left him a bubbly mess. He was _happy. _For once in his life, he hadn't a worry on his mind, so he simply lay there in a moment of bliss.

Hair still dripping from his previous bath with Itachi, he wiped away the droplets from his forehead that threatened to get into his eyes like tears. He had nothing to cry about tonight, and for that he was grateful as he smiled up at the ceiling.

Luckily, Itachi hadn't commented on his many healing bruises—the lot of them were gone, seeing that his father was beginning to leave him alone. The rest could pass as rough training. Itachi knew how hard he trained sometimes. He was glad that he hadn't really noticed—he didn't need a reminder of those past weeks without him. He had just wanted a relaxing warm bath with his brother, and that's what he got.

"What's with you? Not too long ago, you were asking to spend time with me, now you're off in your room alone. Maybe you lied just to make me feel better?" Itachi stood in the doorway, feigning a pout as Sasuke acknowledged him. He chuckled as he saw Sasuke shoot up out of bed as if taking Itachi's declaration seriously.

"No way! I was just thinking..." He mumbled the last bit, watching Itachi enter his room. He didn't bother turning on the light, instead ushering his brother to lay back down as he did the same.

Getting in behind Sasuke, he wrapped a protective arm over him, spooning his backside. Sasuke's back was pressed tightly to his chest as he felt Itachi's warm breath puffing against his neck as they finally settled into eachother. It had been awhile since they had cuddled like this.

"If you say so," he whispered against his neck with his eyes closed. Sasuke simply breathed, basking in the moment for all it was worth. It was rare for Itachi to be in a snuggling mood.

"It feels good just to lie down after a mission," he said after all was quiet.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I've never been on one," Sasuke stated, listening to Itachi's voice cut through the silence of the house. Their mother and father were in a few rooms over down the hall. Noise didn't really travel in the Uchiha household, even if they were still up and about.

"You will soon. After the next academy year is over and you pass your exam, you'll be getting missions before you know it."

"I know, but..." He wavered, "I don't want that to happen..." he whispered desperately. He felt Itachi's arm tighten around him and settle on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"Why not?" Itachi breathed, voice sounding a bit drowsy. It had been awhile since he had properly rested.

"Because... Because I don't want to be away from you all the time. I miss you too much... I've spent too much time without you already. It _hurts_." He rolled over, facing Itachi with a wounded expression.

"It'll be alright, Sasuke, I promise. Things will get better. Even _if _something happens, I'll always be here. You know that." He brushed a stray lock of obsidian out of the child's eyes.

"I know... Just promise me."

"I promise, Sasuke." He gazed down at him a moment, before pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, just an inch away from his mouth and held it there until he felt Sasuke suck in a shaky breath. Pulling away, Sasuke tugged on him to lean in once more as he graced a kiss on his cheek aswell. Itachi laughed lightly as silence filled the room once more.

Itachi lied his head down again since it seemed they were finished talking for the moment as Sasuke buried his face into his shirt in a cute gesture.

"You never kiss me on the lips anymore..." His voice was muffled into his shirt, as if to hide his embarrassment. He felt Sasuke's hands clutch tighter into the soft fabric.

"You're a bit too old for that, don't you think?"

"I'll never be too old for you," Sasuke couldn't help but to giggle, raising himself away from Itachi's chest a moment to gaze at him intently.

Itachi simply sighed with a smile, "If you insist." Tipping his chin between warm fingers, he pressed soft lips ever so gently against Sasuke's. He lingered for awhile, relishing the warmth radiating from his skin, eventually feeling the palm of his little brother's hand slightly pushing the back of his neck in an attempt to deepen their kiss.

"_Someone's _abit hard to satisfy," Itachi snickered after pulling away. Sasuke blushed, looking away a moment before burying his face back into his brother's chest.

"Can't help it. You're never home," his clipped reply was as he closed his eyes, settling in once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against Sasuke's head, truly meaning it. "But I can't exactly just skip missions like before just to spend time with you. I'm an ANBU captain now. Though sometimes, I regret even joining..." he admitted for the first time ever. He never told _anyone _his feelings, though Sasuke was special.

"Then quit," Sasuke replied sleepily, not fully understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Easier said than done. Once you're in, its extremely difficult to get out..." he said with a bit of emotion evident in his voice. _Believe me, I've tried..._

"Tell Father,"

"He can't do anything. Even if he could, he'd most likely have me kicked out of the house for even _asking _to quit."

Sasuke sat up quickly, "Then _I'll _tell him!" he raised his voice slightly, obviously affected as he stared at his brother.

"Sasuke, be rational," he sighed wearily, not liking how this conversation had turned. "There's nothing we can do about it. I've already came to terms with it."

"Yeah, but I haven't," he muttered under his breath as he threw himself back down onto the bed, disappointed. He knew that he had lost this round, but that didn't mean he had completely given up. He'd bring it up again later, and hopefully he would have some luck.

Itachi couldn't help but to smile. He knew that his brother truly cared about him—the whole argument about him said it all.

"I love you, Sasuke," he said softly as he kissed the child's forehead.

"Love you, too," he heard him murmur quietly, still a little angry. But that was okay. They always had tomorrow, after all.

_A/N: For future reference, the next 2-3 chapters or so is just going to be some down time with Sasuke and Itachi (because God knows you guys want it), so not much is going to be happening. I didn't want to spoil Itachi's homecoming by telling you in the first author's note, so I decided to do it here._

_So, what did you guys think? Show me some love in a review! If I get enough, I'll post the next chapter extremely early because its already half written!_

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_To the people who reviewed last chapter and said that Sasuke was a bit OOC: He's not. Its just the way he acts around Itachi. You guys haven't been able to see that part of him since Itachi hasn't been home, so ofcourse you're not used to it. Besides, _all _fanfiction characters are OOC—if its not written by the original creator, then ofcourse they're OOC! : P. _

_Also, for those of you who want to see some plot development: This down-time between the two is significant to the plot. Sorry, guys. _

_Now that that's cleared up, on to the chapter!_

The sun had yet to rise. Regardless, little Sasuke was already wide awake at Itachi's side. It seemed that Itachi had fallen asleep in his brother's room the previous night, waking up dazed and confused as to why he was in Sasuke's room, with the child sleeping soundlessly cuddled into his chest. Sooner or later, his mind started working again through the thick haze of sleep, and his memories came rushing back to him like a tidal wave.

He was home. He was _back. _

Eventually, Sasuke had woken up, only to find that it was still dark out. He was only a few days into his break and yet he still found the need to wake up early, if only for Itachi. They were both surprised to find that their parents were still sleeping. The absence of any type of noise or the aroma of crisply fried bacon told them so. It was always rare to wake up before them, especially their father. He was definitely an early bird.

Their _father..._

Itachi felt Sasuke tense in his arms.

No, no they were okay with eachother now, right? They weren't fighting. He had even _acknowledged _him yesterday. That had to count for something, atleast. They were on speaking terms now, he was even going to _teach _him a jutsu. That definitely said a lot.

He honestly hadn't a clue _why _things changed between them. It had just...happened. Things slowly started changing after his heat stroke and after the hospital incident. He couldn't exactly recall anything he did to make his father change his mind about him. If anything, he had yet another reason why he could hate him. He had been weak. Hot weather had took an Uchiha down, and that definitely was not acceptable. Though, apparently his father had tolerated it; he had tolerated a mistake by him for the first time ever.

No, that mistake _did _come with consequences once he had thought about it.

Why had his father been so touchy at the hospital? Sasuke could tell that he had been a bit angry, too, but not enough to lash out like before. He had performed a _different _way of lashing out, which had scared him greatly. His hands were definitely _not _supposed to go there!

Since the incident, he hadn't really thought about it too much, especially with Itachi being back home. He had forgotten, until now atleast. Simply laying in silence with his brother had caused him to think, maybe a little too much for his liking. Either way, his father had been _weird _lately, and he didn't like it. He vaguely wondered if he should tell Itachi about everything, but then thought against it. Itachi had too much to worry about as it was. He didn't want to put another burden on his brother's shoulders. He supposed he would simply have to wait it out. His father wasn't beating him anymore, so that had to be a good thing, right? It was settled, then.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi's voice had pulled him from his reverie, jolting him slightly.

"Nothing. I just...dozed off," he lied. How did that explain anything? He knew his brother had caught his lie, but he didn't say anything against it.

"I'm here," Itachi had said instead, catching Sasuke completely off-guard with that comment. So he knew. Maybe he didn't know all of the details, but he could atleast tell that something was not right. Sasuke should've known better. Itachi wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing.

Sasuke resorted to silence as his answer. He didn't want to say anything to give himself away. Itachi already had too much to go on right now; he didn't need to give him anymore material to figure him out by. Silence was his only option here. Either that, or changing the subject. He chose the latter.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked, causing Itachi to arch a fine eyebrow. A few moments of silence passed, before he finally responded.

"Well, what do _you _want to do? It doesn't matter about me. You've had it rough lately."

He definitely wasn't expecting that last bit. Was he trying to bring it up again?

"Can we train together?" In all honestly, he was still a bit sore, but he needed _something _to tell his brother. Sasuke gazed up at Itachi who appeared to be thinking. That wasn't a good thing in this situation.

"You don't need to train, Sasuke. You're on break, and so am I, for what little time I _am _off. Besides, I saw your bruises. ...You need to take it easy." He said that last part a bit slowly, as if thinking on it. Sasuke was scared. He _couldn't _know, could he? The bruises could have been from anything!

"Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?" he said instead. He could sense Sasuke's unease. It seemed that Sasuke _was _hiding something after all. Looks like he had a new mission; one that he actually wanted to complete.

"I...don't know. I'd have to think about it," he replied, a little shakily. "Right now, I just want to be with you. It doesn't matter where," he said honestly.

That little statement had caused Itachi to smile. Whatever Sasuke was going through, he definitely didn't deserve it.

"Maybe we'll take a walk around the village. I've been meaning to talk to you, anyway," Itachi suggested. A walk would be nice. He had been away for awhile; things changed. Besides, it would give him a chance to _truly _talk with Sasuke.

"You're talking to me _now. _What's the difference?" he whined, moving the covers off of his shoulders, which moved them from Itachi aswell. It was hot.

"Now just isn't the time. It's early, anyway. You should go back to sleep."

"...But I'm not sleepy."

Itachi sighed, saying nothing more on the matter. Sensing the conversation coming to an end, Sasuke turned around, back facing his brother once more. He could feel his brother's even breaths caressing his ear and the warmth of his chest that was pressed ever so slightly against his back. One strong arm came to wrap around him again, once again resting at his heart. They were close...

_One finger at a time dipped under the waist-band of his small boxers and he trembled. Hot breath was instantly at his neck as he felt a warm wetness at his earlobe..._

Itachi's proximity had brought back unwelcome memories. His father... Had that even been _right_? He was fairly certain that he had never touched him like that before, and Itachi most definitely hadn't in the past, so...

Thinking on that subject a minute, Sasuke suddenly gained an idea. His _brother _would give him the answer he was seeking, maybe not verbally, but physically.

Gently clutching the hand that was currently resting at his heart, he lowered it down over his body slowly, wanting Itachi to notice. Ghosting it over his hips, he felt the thudding of his brother's heartbeat drumming against his back, getting faster and faster in its rhythm. It had effected him.

He nudged it lower, his brother's fingers entwined into his own as it went on past his hips, Itachi's erratic heartbeat practically deafening him. He sucked in a shaky breath as he brought his hand to rest mere inches away from that tiny bulge within his boxers like his father had. He could feel Itachi's muscles tightening. So it wasn't right.

His brother would never be tense around him. He finally had the answer he needed.

Moving Itachi's hand farther up his body into a safer place, he could feel that his hands had grown clammy. Once he had Itachi's arm resting comfortably over his stomach, he unthreaded their fingers. He then felt Itachi release a breath that had sounded deep. He had been holding it.

After that, they both lied in silence.

For the rest of that day, things seemed a little awkward between the two brothers. Sasuke had noticed that Itachi was keeping distance from him—something that he had never done previously. He was _always _touching him—whether it be an arm around his shoulders, or a gentle tap to the forehead. Now, Itachi didn't dare lay a finger on him.

Sasuke hated it.

He was already striving to be noticed before that incident happened, but now...now it was several times more difficult. All he wanted was atleast a little bit of attention and acknowledgment. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was.

He wasn't going to let up, though. To the contrary. He was going to keep trying and trying, especially with his brother. He wasn't going to allow himself to slip beneath the water and drown—no, he wouldn't get back up to the surface. He would have to try a bit harder, especially after this morning.

He needed to find his brother.

He was most likely in his room, going over scrolls like he normally did on his time off. It seemed that he was always working, Sasuke thought.

Leaving the comfort of his own room (his mother had told him to rest, even after a few days of being out of the hospital), he padded down the corridor to his brother's room. Opening the door slowly—as to let Itachi know before-hand that he was coming in—he found the room devoid of Itachi. It was evening, and that was when Itachi usually locked himself in his room to do whatever it was that his brother did. But not today.

Sighing to himself, he closed the door. Things were only getting stranger and stranger lately, and he hadn't a clue as to why. His father was finally leaving him alone and actually paying attention to him, Itachi was acting a bit strange—even refusing to touch him, he was always getting called out on by him for acting weird himself—things just didn't make since. Of_course _Sasuke was acting strange! He had a right to, since everyone else was! How did they _expect _him to react?

Without even realizing it, he found himself outside, feet thudding softly against the wood beneath him. Out here on his porch was always the place he liked to go when trying to sort things out in his head, and apparently, it was Itachi's too.

It was there he found him.

He was completely free of everything: no scrolls, no books, no sharpening shuriken—it was just his brother, sitting peacefully out in the evening summer air. It seemed he was staring off into the disappearing sun; it golden hues lighting up his features and the surroundings considerably as a warm breeze wafted through. It was serene.

Noticing a presence behind him, he turned slightly around only to meet the surprised gaze of his younger brother. Neither said anything as Itachi patted the space next to him, an invitation for Sasuke to sit. He complied, making sure to keep his distance. After all, he knew that Itachi didn't want to touch him—

It was then when a strong arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to Itachi's side. With grace, he swooped down to give Sasuke a light kiss to his temple.

Sasuke's thoughts didn't make sense anymore. To say that he was confused would be a complete understatement. What was Itachi _doing?_ After almost the whole day went by with his 'no touching' rule he seemed to set on himself, this all of a sudden happens? Itachi was certainly an enigma.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Well, you just—"

"No. What's _wrong_?"

What did he mean? His expression seemed to say that.

Itachi continued. "I've been sensing your unease lately. You haven't been yourself, and I'm determined to fix that, if anything else. Please, Sasuke. I don't like to see you like this."

Gazing at eachother for a few moments, Sasuke suddenly found himself unable to look anymore. He turned away, almost shamefully. How was it that his brother could make him feel so guilty, when he hadn't even done anything?

"I'll...sort through it. It's nothing you should burden yourself with. I need to deal with my own problems, and you have your own to get at, too, right? It's just that..." Sasuke hadn't a clue why he was acting so uncharacteristic. He never defied his brother, always obeying with a smile at any request. This time he found himself acting too serious. Was this situation really that big of a deal? Was he really acting so different that others could notice?

"Sasuke." His brother's tone had a certain edginess to it, meaning that he meant business. It felt almost as if Itachi were ready to chew him out, so he cowered in fear. Itachi noticed.

"Sasuke, your problems are my problems. It doesn't matter about me or whatever I'm going through, because I don't care. I care about _you_. If something bothers you, then it bothers me. I am a part of you, and I love you, Sasuke. I _know _something's bothering you. You can't hide things from me. I've withstood this for too long. _Tell _me."

A long silence settled between them after Itachi's speech. Sasuke was fidgeting nervously under his brother's speculating gaze. He wanted him to say something.

The sun was slowly beginning to retreat on past the mountains in the distance, leaving behind a blazing red glow that covered everything in its wake. It had been a long time since a sunset was this beautiful.

Staring out, Sasuke appeared troubled. He was hesitating to speak—Itachi could sense it. Tapping his fingers lightly against the cooled wood beneath his fingers, he waited for a response. After a long moment of silence, it became apparent to him that Sasuke didn't wish to speak at the moment. Fine. He _would _get the answer from him.

"Let's take a walk." Itachi _had _said earlier that day that they would take a stroll around the village. This seemed to be the perfect time to make use of that promise.

He caught Sasuke take a glance at him wearily—a clear sign that he didn't want to. But he would. Itachi would make sure that he would, one way or the other. He wasn't escaping him this time. Deep down inside, Sasuke knew that. Sasuke's next response ensured it.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

The night was rather warm to say the least. Each breeze that passed by was a gentle, calming one that seemed to give them both reassurance. Two pairs of soft footsteps thudded in the deepening darkness on the path around the village as Sasuke grasped just a little bit tighter onto his brother's hand.

A comfortable silence overtook them, both entranced in their own thoughts and feelings to speak just yet. Despite several things left unsaid between them, things still felt _right_, like they didn't really have anything to discuss.

"Sasuke," he murmured, feeling his little brother's hand twitch softly into his own, "I believe you've dragged this out long enough..." His tone wasn't harsh; he spoke lightly against the peaceful aura around them, not wishing to disturb it.

Sensing this, Sasuke calmed. His brother's smooth, even-toned voice put him at an ease, as it always did. Looking ahead onto the darkened path, he hadn't a clue what to say. It would only cause more problems if he conveyed to Itachi the truth about their father. The time to tell him was too soon.

It wasn't as if his father was beating him anymore. He had nothing to tell Itachi. Those beatings were in the past, and if his father really _had _stopped beating him, then telling Itachi would truly complicate things further. Itachi would bring it up to Fugaku and the whole fiasco would repeat itself. He didn't want that.

With one last firm squeeze to Itachi's hand, he let it go, his own hand dropping limply to his side as they continued walking.

"Things have just been weird lately..." he began, a little uncertainty in his tone. Itachi glanced down casually, relieved that Sasuke was finally going to speak to him.

"Father's been acting strange," he admitted. Deep down, he knew that Itachi knew aswell—probably before he himself even did. "He's actually _acknowledging _me..."

"How is that a bad thing? If anything, you should be happy that Father is finally showing you some semblance of respect and attention." Itachi ruffled his brother's hair affectionately, wishing he could somehow end Sasuke's strange behavior and sadness. It didn't suit him at all. He was so much _more _than that.

"I've just been confused. I don't know what to think of everything. It's happened so quick. I don't know what's going to come next, and I'm just stressed out about the change—"

Itachi suddenly stopped, causing Sasuke to halt his sudden confession of feelings. His brother's powerful gaze met his as he looked up at him as if in questioning.

"Don't be. You're too young to be worrying, Sasuke. Just let things go as they are, and see what happens. That's the only thing we can do, right? Besides, if anything happens then I'm always here for you. You know that, don't you?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. You can tell me anything, Sasuke. Don't hold things in like you've been doing. It'll do you some good to just _speak_."

It was then when he grasped Sasuke's shoulders firmly, pressing a feathery kiss to soft lips despite the sternness in his voice. He backed away slowly, as if not to scare his little brother off as he watched a light pink blush stain high on his cheek bones.

"I love you, Sasuke. Don't ever forget that."

As if on cue, soft footsteps were heard off in the distance, crunching through fallen leaves as a shadow slowly came into view from the overhead lamps lighting their path. Both brother's paused their conversation immediately as a familiar face caught their sight.

"Well, what brings you boys out here so late at night? Coming back from training, I assume?" Iruka Sensei asked cheerfully, stopping directly in front of the brothers. It was a bit awkward socializing with someone so late at night. It felt to Itachi like he was bargaining a deal with the man, but he knew his former sensei wasn't anything like that. He was simply a friendly man with only good intentions.

"We were just taking a walk to clear our heads, actually," Itachi responded casually, feeling Sasuke grip tightly onto his hand, though he pretended to take no notice. Sasuke still hadn't told him the complete truth.

"Hmm, that reminds me... Sasuke, are you doing well after your last unfortunate training incident?"

Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly, and Itachi didn't miss the gesture.

"Unfortunate training incident?" Itachi repeated, clearly not having a clue about what was being spoken. He _knew _that Sasuke hadn't told him the full truth, and it looked like he was about to uncover a little part of it now, atleast.

Iruka gave Itachi a disbelieving look.

"You...haven't heard?"

"It's news to me," Itachi simply stated, trying to keep a calm composure. Just what exactly happened to Sasuke? Could it be a link to the reason he'd been acting strange? Only time would tell...

"Ah, right. You only just arrived from your last mission, so that's to be expected. I figured Sasuke would have filled you in on the details, though," he stammered nervously.

Both looked down at Sasuke then, expecting an answer as to why he didn't inform Itachi.

Feeling betrayed, Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"I...didn't want anyone to worry. It wasn't even worth mentioning, really..." he said eventually, never once meeting the speculative gazes of either individual.

"Sorry if I started something," Iruka quickly apologized, giving Sasuke a sympathetic look.

"I'll be talking to you later about this, Sasuke, and sensei, it was nice seeing you again. We'll have to catch up over some ramen soon. We've got to get home before Mother and Father start to worry."

"I see. Well, you boys get home safe, even though I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourselves. You can never be too careful. I'll see you in about two months at the academy, Sasuke! Enjoy your break!"

After saying their condolences, they parted ways, leaving an awkward air between the two siblings.

"Sasuke, what exactly happened while I was away that Sensei was referring to?"

The younger shifted his feet slowly as they stopped, reluctant to answer. In the meantime, Itachi led them to a nearby bench to sit and talk. Itachi wasn't yet finished prying answers from him, it seemed.

Itachi sat down first, hoisting Sasuke atop his lap facing him as Sasuke straddled his hips snugly.

"See? I knew that you didn't tell me the whole truth," he whispered lightly against the child's forehead, hot breath blowing back wispy obsidian locks. Wounding his arms around Sasuke's waist, he pulled him in closer, noticing his discomfort at the line of topic.

"I'm sorry... I don't want you to have to worry about me. You worry too much anyway," he breathed into his neck apologetically, smelling sweet cologne with a mixture of honey soap. He enjoyed Itachi's scent.

He heard a sigh, almost sounding like a deep breath emit from his brother's lips. Sasuke removed his head from his neck and met Itachi's intense gaze.

"Sasuke, you are my _first _priority over everything. I will always worry and care for you, no matter what other things I have going on—its _impossible _for me to not do so. Sasuke, you are what I _live _for, do you understand that? You're all I have—_all _I look forward to after every mission. I only come home for _you. _I'm still here because of _you._ Every grain of sand, every star in this very night sky above us could not possibly amount to how much I love you, so don't _ever _tell me not to worry about you. What do I have to do to make you understand that?"

A moment of silence passed by them like a tidal wave as Sasuke stared at his brother with wide, disbelieving eyes. He knew that Itachi loved him, very much infact, but this...

"Kiss me..."

It was only a mere whisper spoken by the youngest, and could have easily passed as a caress of the warm breeze currently wafting through, though Itachi knew better.

And he had also complied.

It had been nothing like their previous kisses. These kisses Itachi gave him were passionate and lingering. After one kiss ended, another one started until they eventually became desperate and needy. As he could recall, Itachi had only kissed him once or twice on his lips since he was extremely young. Now, it seemed as if he were crossing several boundaries since then, but it wasn't as if Sasuke was complaining. He rather enjoyed it.

"S-Sasuke...," he gasped between kisses. "Whenever you're..." Kiss. "...ready..." Kiss. "...you have to tell me..." Another kiss. "...the truth..."

Sasuke held on desperately to his brother, gasping for breath as Itachi continued to kiss him. His answer ended up being a muffled moan that Itachi happily took as an answer as he plundered his mouth shamelessly on the lamp-lit path.

Several emotions began coursing throughout the child's heated body as he grasped Itachi's clothed chest tightly. He felt Itachi's hand pressed firmly against the small of his back while the other rested against his neck, pulling him towards his brother for better access. He hadn't a clue what the feelings were—after all, it was his first time feeling them—but all he knew was the he liked them, and never wanted his brother to stop. He was addicting, and when he felt a warm tongue dart out, gently skimming his lower lip, was when he lost it.

A contented moan escaped his lips despite their surroundings, and Sasuke opened his mouth against his brother's prodding tongue to allow him entrance. He hadn't a clue what he was doing, but if Itachi's lips had felt this good, then his tongue must be even better.

And it was exactly as he thought.

A warm, pleasantly moist tongue collided with his own, and he couldn't help but to think why Itachi had gone this far. Before, it had only been a soft peck to the lips—barely even that because he remembered Itachi mentioning that he had been too old for things like that. If that were so, then why had they both witnessed their mother and father kiss a myriad of times? How was it different?

He would have to ask later, because he could barely think coherent thoughts anymore. All he was focused on were the sounds they were currently making as he felt Itachi gently nip at his lower lip. Sasuke's inexperienced tongue glided alongside Itachi's a little hesitantly, trying to mimic his brother's actions. A low moan vibrated in his mouth, telling Sasuke that he was doing it right. He was proud to hear his brother make those pleasing sounds. It seemed like that was the only thing he had did correctly in weeks, and he was _happy. _He was all too willing to try this again in the future. It made him feel wanted for once...

Their lungs were beginning to give out as oxygen became scarce. The ferocity in their kisses slowly died down as their grip on eachother began to loosen.

Itachi gave him one last lingering kiss before pulling away with a string of candied saliva still connecting them. Both were panting and flushed, lips swollen as they desperately tried to catch their breath. Sasuke collapsed against his brother's chest, eyes closed as he felt strong arms envelope him. With his ear pressed against Itachi's chest, he heard his heartbeat drumming wildly. It made Sasuke feel accomplished, for he had been the only one so far to cause such reactions from his normally stoic brother.

Respiration was slowly beginning to turn back to normal as time passed between them in a peaceful silence. It was a calm night; it was a _perfect _night, and Sasuke was beginning to drift off into a dreamless sleep until he felt the warm arms around him tighten protectively.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's voice had sounded different somehow. It was almost...sad. What was wrong? Had he not been good enough?

He lifted his head from his brother's chest, appearing dazed from sleep. He needed to look at him, but at that very moment, he regretted it.

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
